The Human Condition
by Hidden Waterbird
Summary: A series of one shots about what would happen if the humans of Transformers Prime were put in a realistic life or death situation during the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Who will survive?
1. Jack Darby Part 1

**Jack Darby's Demise: Miko and Jack's ground bridge gets highjacked by the decepticons and they find themselves in a dire situation. Its what Jack does next that will effect the team forever.**

It had happened too fast. Miko and Jack were returning to the base in a ground bridge when something went wrong. Whether it was a technical glitch or a highjack by the Decepticons, the humans weren't sure. What they were sure of was how much slag they were in once they exited the portal and realised they were on the decepticon warship. Miko and Jack immediately scampered for cover, dodging between vehicons pedes. Their reactions were slow and lucky for them, Miko and Jack managed to hide temporarily.

Jack turned to Miko.

"Are you ok?"

Miko swallowed, breathing out heavily. She nodded.

"I - I think so. We need to contact the bots."

Jack grabbed his phone, "Agreed. Whether or not we can get a signal is the question."

Jack dialled Arcee's comm and pressed the phone to his ear. To his surprise she answered.

"Where are you?" Arcee said quickly. It almost sounded as if she didn't need to ask.

Jack glanced at Miko who was keeping watch. He would of expected her to be snapping pictures by now but for once Miko seemed genuinely, scared. And thats when Jack knew that they were in trouble.

"We're on the Warship." Jack said quickly, stumbling on his words a little. "I don't know what happened. Can you -"

"Jack."

It was Optimus. Jack motioned to Miko, mouthing the word Optimus. Her eyes widened.

"Is Miko with you?" The bot asked.

"Yes," He said. "We managed to lose the vehicons. We in cover now but for how long I don't know."

"Understood. Are you injured?"

Jack quickly glanced at himself and Miko. "No-no, we're fine. A little spooked but ok. Whats the plan?."

Jack heard chatter on the other line, presumably between Optimus and the bots on what to do.

"Stay where you are and we will attempt to recreate the highjack that the decepticons just did to our ground bridge." Optimus said. "Find cover for now, we will locate you."

Jack sighed and leant against the wall they were by.

"Understood."

"Jack?" Arcee was back on the line.

"I'll be fine Arcee." Said said, attempting to sound postive. "Survival kit, remember?"

Jack smiled a bit as the silence meant Arcee was rolling her eyes. There was static on the comm and Jack frowned a bit as the signal faltered.

"Arcee?" He asked hesitantly.

"Jack, keep Miko safe. We're coming." That was Bulkhead.

"Don't worry Bulkhead, we'll see you soon. I-"

Jack was cut off by the explosion a few feet in front of Miko. She squeaked and stumbled back, tripping into Jack and sending them to the ground.

"Miko?!" Bulkhead called through the comm.

Jack grabbed the phone from the ground and hastily spoke into it.

"We have to go. We'll call again soon."

Jack didn't wait for a response and hung up, hauling himself to his feet by Miko. They retreated backwards behind some crates as the decepticons entered the room they were hiding in. Miko hugged her arms to herself and looked at Jack.

"What now?" She whispered.

Jack frantically looked around and cursed quietly to himself. Their hiding options weren't that extensive and there was no way they could fight off the three vehicons that were in the room currently. Miko watched Jack and frowned, he was losing his cool and she needed to help. Her eyes drifted to a panel on the wall and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Look, over there." She said, patting Jacks arm and walking over to the panel. "I think we can fit in here. We just need to unscrew it somehow."

Jack grabbed his pocket knife. "Survival kit." He said, earning an exasperated groan from the other teen. He worked quickly, unscrewing each bolt and letting Miko catch them before they fell to the ground. The panel came loose and Miko jumped quietly in joy and they both tried to lift it to the ground. That attempt failed miserably. Jack and Miko gasped as the weight of the panel sent them to the ground too quickly, making a resounding bang. The crates obscuring them were blasted and Miko exclaimed in pain, grabbing her arm as a giant splinter scraped it.

"Come on!" Jack yelled, pulling her into the small chamber behind the panel. It was similar to a ventilation chamber of sorts. Miko and Jack were able to move on their feet with extremely hunched backs, hurrying as fast as they could to avoid the reach of the decepticons.

"Hows your arm?" Jack said breathlessly as they kept moving.

Miko grimaced a bit, keeping her eyes forward. "Its no big." Jack knew she was lying, she was speaking through clenched teeth. "Ruined my favourite slash monkeys top though," Miko grumbled. "Those decepticreeps will pay.'

Jack smiled lightly at the snark he was so familiar with. The pair reached another panel and Jack set to work unscrewing it from the other side. He sighed in relief as his phone rang again.

"Miko answer it." He said, tossing the phone to her good arm. She fumbled a bit as she caught it, answering the phone and glancing at her arm which had left a trail of blood behind them.

"Bulkhead?" She said shakily.

"Its Arcee. Are you ok?"

"We're, managing." She said, watching as Jack unscrewed the fourth of six bolts. "We're in this ventilation shaft, major spooky down here. Whats the plan?"

"Once you have cover, stay there then activate the emergency tracking beacon on Jacks phone when we give the signal."

Miko stuttered a bit. "What? Since when do we have tracers?"

This earned a confused expression from Jack also.

Arcee sighed. "Long story short, its for your own safety. If you get separated, active the tracer on your phone too Miko. Just type the code 19165 then call and it'll launch."

Jack had finished the bolts and left the panel, taking the phone from Miko. He'd overheard most of Arcee's orders and knew Miko was getting distracted by her arm. He had to stay focused, for both of them.

"Arcee, why can't we activate the trackers now?" He said, brushing a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Because Jack when you do this also makes you susceptible to decepticon tracking. As soon as you activate them the decepticons just as much of an opportunity to find you as we do. Only activate them once we give the signal."

"Whats the signal?" Miko chirped in.

"You'll know." Arcee said.

"Alright." Jack mumbled. Miko looked at him and shrugged a bit. Jack paused slightly, realising that if things were to go wrong, this was the last chance he'd have to talk to his partner.

"Arcee?" He said. His voice came out croaky and shaken and he cringed at how weak he must of sounded.

"What is it?" She said quickly. The concern in her voice was soothing yet terrifying.

"I'll - I'll see you soon." Was all Jack said, hanging up before Arcee could reply. Miko didn't quite undestand the tone of what Jack had just done but smiled a bit.

"Ready to keep moving?" She said.

Jack nodded turning towards the panel.

"Ready."

 **New story! I completly surprised myself I wrote 4K words in one night it was such a brain burst. While this series will be very morbid and sad, I've had an odd interest in how the humans, no matter how slag things get they always manage to survive, without a scrape. Granted this is usually because its a childrens show but I thought it would be interesting to take the humans of prime and put them in a more realistic situation that they may or may not survive.**


	2. Jack Darby Part 2

Jack grimaced as he watched Miko gingerly touch her injured arm.v

"That bad?" He said, nodding towards the injury. She shrugged a bit.

"Worst splinter ever." She said. "Don't think I'll be able to move that panel this time."

Jack shook his head in dismissal.

"I got it."

After a few attempts Jack managed to move the panel halfway off, just enough room for them to squeeze through. Miko bit her lip as her arm brushed against the metal, aggravating the splinters in her torn skin.

"Scrap this hurts." She mumbled.

The pair got through the opening and kept moving, somewhat surprised and definitely received they'd entered a room that was empty.

"Ok, we need to find good cover that won't be blown to bits easily." He said, looking around the room.

"How about those?" Miko said, point to a row of chambers. "They sort of look like what the deceptions had us in when we were taken to cybertron."

Jack shook his head. "We won't be able to get out easily if they find us. If we shut down the locks to the door of this room however we might be ok for a bit."

Miko nodded and they jogged to the console pad of the door. The wires stretched all the way down the wall, conventionality so. Miko motioned for Jacks pocket knife and flipped it open.

"Red wire or blue wire?" She said, laughing a little. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the wires for a fews seconds.

"Just cut them all. Picking one may set off an alarm."

Jack held the wires in a bunch as Miko with her good arm set the knife to them, severing them with a few hacks. This was their mistake, a blaring alarm went off, causing the humans to cower and cover their ears at the sound.

"Not good!" Miko yelled. Jacks phone rang once again and he answered it, half yelling in the phone?

"Now?!" He said.

"We're coming! Activate your tracer now!" Arcee yelled. Blasts were heard and Miko smiled at the sound of Bulkhead yelling in the distance.

"They're here!" She yelped.

Jack quickly typed in the numbered code Arcee had relayed and pressed call. The autobot insignia appeared on his screen and he looked at it in surprise. The bots had really gone all out. How they managed to get the tracker on their phones he pondered for a second.

Jacks thoughts were short lived as there was a banging on the door. Miko opened her mouth to call for Bulkhead but Jack shushed her.

"Wait." He said.

There was silence for a moment, then a second bang. Then voices.

"You blundering buffons! Its a door just blast it down!"

Jack and Miko's stomachs dropped. It was not the autobots. The decepticons had found them first.

"Quickly!" Jack said grabbing Miko. Back to the vent!"

"But -"

"The vent is too small for them to grab us without tearing the wall down. Hopefully that will give us enough time to let the bots get here."

Miko followed Jack quickly, stumbling a bit as the bangs on the jammed door grew stronger. They reached the panel and Jack pushed Miko forwards.

"You first." He said. "I'll be right behind you."

Miko looked at Jack hesitantly and sniffed a bit. She was nearing the brink of tears. Jack looked shaken too but he had a much stronger sense of keeping his head than she did in situations like this. Situations of life and death.

"You better be right behind me or I'm coming back to drag your sorry aft." She said, squeezing between the small opening and into the vent. She exclaimed in pain as her foot caught causing her to fall and land on her injured arm.

"Mother of Ratchet!" She cried.

Jack almost laughed. As he moved to start squeezing through the opening the door they'd jammed finally fell. The noise was deafening and the thud of the giant door hitting the ground sent Jack tumbling. The panel groaned and to his horror, slipped nearly shut, barely leaving enough space for his hand to fit through.

"No no no no!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Miko!"

Mikos hand emerged. "Jack! We have to move this, you can't fit through!"

Jack glanced behind him and saw the vehicon move in. He realised what was happening. He grabbed Mikos flustering hand and peered through the small opening, looking at her tear streamed face.

"Miko. Stay here. Whatever you do. Do not let them know you are here until they're gone or the Autobots find you. Ok?"

Mikos face paled. "No. What are you doing."

Jack smiled lightly. "What someone asked of me."

He let go of his hand and walked towards the vehicon, arms up in mercy. He heard Miko call his name but ignored it.

"Don't shoot!" He exclaimed as the Vehicon aimed his blaster.

Jacks heart pounded as a second vehicon entered, joined by someone he'd rather avoid. Soundwave. Jack didn't have a second to think as the decepticons tentacle twisted around him, dragging him towards the bot. Jack struggled and yelled. Sound wave generated an image on his face screen. It was Miko.

"I don't know where she is." Jack lied. "We were separated earlier. Its just me."

Soundwave stood silently holding the human. Jacks heart was pounding in his chest. Everything felt slowed and his senses felt heightened. Like a cat with sprung fur.

"Its just me." He said again, avoiding the temptation to look at the panel to his right.

Another explosion echoed down the hall and the battle cry of Arcee was heard. Jack's joy was short lived as the squeeze around his torso loosened and he fell to the ground, landing horribly. He rolled silently, agony consuming his body from the shock of falling multiple feet. He managed to look back up at the bot who had his blaster pointed at him. Jack couldn't move, and the moment dawned on him. This was it for him. The autobots wouldn't be able to help him in time. He turned his head slightly towards the panel on the wall, straining to see if Miko was still there. The decepticons hadn't noticed it an that gave him peace of mind. At least he'd managed to keep her safe. He heard the blaster power up and something inside of him kicked. A new source of adrenaline. Whatever was happening was telling him to move. Now!

Jack groaned and yelled as he pushed himself up. He missed the first blast by a hair and Jack stared in shock as the singed ground beside him. His distraction however was his second mistake. Sound wave shot a second blast, landing just in front of Jacks feet, sending the human flying. Jack heard Arcee yell and a clash of metal then a thud. Everything was fuzzy and twisted. Jack tried to move but couldn't, his face felt warm but his chest felt cold as did his legs. He could feel the heat of fire around him, then as quickly as things had started, they stopped. Jack descended into darkness.


	3. Jack Darby Part 3

Miko screamed as she saw Jack, gasping as he hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. A sob wrenched from the poor teens throat as Arcee threw herself at Soundwave with an agonising war cry, tearing off one of his limbs completely. Miko knees crumbled underneath her as she watched Arcee fight the two vehicons and Soundwave. Arcee swung at the vehicon, but cursed as the other flanked her and Soundwave caught her off her pedes. Mikes hands pressed over her mouth, panic setting in that there was a chance that Arcee may lose. Miko's tears mixed with her relief as another familiar face appeared. Bulkhead. The wrecker swung his massive wrecking ball into Soundwave, sending the decepticon crashing to the ground. Arcee pounded the two vehicons, almost as if Bulkheads presence had given her an energy boost. The two vehicons soon became a pile on the ground. Miko almost would have cheered, but at this point she was shaking, eyes locked on Jacks still form. Bulkhead placed stasis cuffs on Soundwave and the vehicons while Arcee ran over to Jack. He quickly noticed Mikos absence and his head snapped up.

"Miko!?" The giant bot called. The tone in his voice was shaky and it almost scared Miko to see him so vulnerable. Heaving her breath, Miko stuck her hand out of the small opening in the panel and yelled for him as loud as she could.

"Over here!" Miko squeaked. "Bulkhead!"

Arcee was crouched over Jack and she quickly glanced up at the sound. Arcee immediately spotting the small hand protruding from the wall and motioned to Bulkhead. "Go." She said. "I've got Jack."

Miko wiped her nose as Bulkhead thundered over to her. He crouched down and it took all of Miko's strength to not bawl her eyes out in front of her favourite bot.

"Miko?" Bulkhead said quietly.

"I might need an assist." Miko replied. Her voice felt dead with weight and her arms were like foreign objects to her. Her body was resonating with shock.

Bulkhead did a once over of the obstruction. "Cover your head and stay clear." He said, standing up and grabbing both sides of the panel.

Miko flinched from the sound of metal being moved, stumbling forwards as soon as there was enough space for her to fit, amidst Bulkheads protests. Miko stumbled forward and launched herself into his hand. Her tears spilt and Miko made no effort to stop them. The day had torn her.

"Miko-" Bulkhead started, somewhat hesitantly. "I need you to tell me what happened. Can you do that? Who attacked you and Jack?"

"It was Soundwave- we." Miko stopped and gasped. "Jack!"

She pushed off Bulkheads hand and stumbled towards Arcee and Jack, falling to only be scooped up by Bulkhead gently.

"I got you." He said quietly.

The pair approached Arcee who had her hand hovering above Jacks back slightly. Her eyes were wide and blank. She was in shock. Bulkhead opened his comm.

"Ratchet we need immediate medivac. No - no. I'm fine. But you need to call Fowler and Nurse Darby. We-have a situation."

Bulkhead set Miko down on the ground and let her move towards Jack slowly. Miko passed Arcee who abruptly stood up and stormed towards the exit. Bulked stopped her by the shoulder.

"Arcee stop."

"I'll scrap them all." She said. "What they did. I -" She cut herself short as she saw Ratchet appear in the entrance way.

"Show me" he said.

Bulkhead kept watch in the entrance while Ratchet knelt by Miko and Jack.

"Miko, how are you feeling." He said calmly while scanning Jack who lay flat on his stomach.

Miko knelt like stone. "Fine." She said curtly, even though her arm was red and raw and she had bruises on the side of her face.

Ratchet finished his scan, optics widening. He stood up quickly and transformed, asking Miko to gently get Jack into his cab. While she did so he silently commed Optimus.

"Optimus"

"Have you located the children. And why are you using a private channel"

Ratchet's voice felt like breaking as did his spark. "It is so this conversation remains between just the two of us. Miko is alive with some injury but I cannot say the same for our Jack. Optimus - it doesn't look good."

There was silence.

"I understand."

Optimus ended the comm and Ratchet started driving, flanked by Arcee and Bulkhead. Miko sat inside his cab with Jack. Her tears were quiet but felt like tar on her face, and only angry swipes at her cheeks would alleviate that feeling. The cab jostled slightly and Ratched apologised. Miko saw that Jack's hand had moved and she reached to hold it tenderly but recoiled in horror.

"Ratchet!" She yelled.

The doc stopped quickly.

"Whats wrong!" He said.

Miko stammered over her words. "Its- hes- he's so cold."

Ratchet spark ached.

"Tell him to hold on. Speak to him. We're nearly there."

The ground bridge was in sight. It was also behind a troop of vehicons and knockout. Bulkhead and Arcee wasted no haste, bounding into them and destroying whatever they came into contact with. Ratchet sped forward, weaving between the wreckage and getting closer and closer to the bridge.

"Ratchet to base prepare emergency medical personnel, we are nearly there."

What was a few feet felt like miles and Ratchet nearly got blasted off his wheels by a shot from knockout. Another shot was fired and Ratchet sped forward further.

"Brace yourselves!" He shouted.

Optimus appeared in front of them through the ground bridge and thundered forward, deflecting the shot aimed for Ratchet.

"Go now!" The prime commanded.

Ratchet complied and sped through the ground bridge, appearing in the base in mere seconds. June was immediately at his back doors and drew them open, gasping in shock.

"Oh my god."

Miko hadn't noticed how much blood was in the cab until some more light was shed on it. She stumbled out of the cab as June jumped in to tend to her son.

"Miko, can you manage for a minute?" June said.

Miko nodded shakily, stumbling on her feet a little. Fowler ran over to her and slung a blanket round her shoulders.

"Come on wrecker." He said quietly. "You did good."

Miko let her weight fall on Fowler slightly as he helped her over to one of the medical berths. She lay down on it, wrapped in the blanket as Fowler gave her a once over.

"We need to get you checked out."

Miko shook her head. "No, Jack. He's in a lot more trouble than me right now."

Fowler hesitated then nodded. He grabbed the second berth and wheeled it towards the cab. They could hear June cursing inside.

Fowler looked inside the cab to see Nurse Darby giving her son CPR.

"Come on Jack!" She demanded, compressing his chest repeatedly. "Don't you dare do this to me. Don't you dare."

Fowler intervened. "June, we need to get him to ER."

June kept the compressions going. "We can't move him. If I stop - he." Her voice cracked slightly and Fowlers stomach lurched.

"Ratchet can you get us to the hospital?"

"Buckle up."

Fowler edged by June and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"June, go sit up front, I'll continue compressions."

June opened her mouth to protest but Fowler cut her off.

"Not up for discussion. I need to you to call the hospital and tell them its a priority raven one. Can you do that?"

June shakily nodded, moving back slowly so Folwer could continue what she'd started. June climbed out of the cab and moved to the front seat, buckling her seatbelt. Her thoughts turned to Miko.

"What about Miko!" She exclaimed. "We can't leave her here alone."

"She wont be alone." Ratchet said.

Ratchets timing was perfect as Wheeljack sped into base, wheel's squealing as he halted, letting Rafael out and transforming. They both immediately spotted the blood on the floor and Raf hands shot to his mouth. Wheeljacks optics simply widened.

"Tend to Miko." Ratchet said, starting his engine. "Is she deteriorates, bring her to the hospital. I will return once Jack is stablisied."

All Wheeljack could do was nod as Ratchet sped off, leaving them alone with Miko. Rafael ran over to his human friend, who was curled up in the blanket.

"Miko?" He said quietly.

Miko sat up and wrapped her arm around Rafael, burying her head in his shoulder. Wheeljacks spark felt sore and uncomfortable as he watched the human girl he'd come to care for be in so much pain.

"He sacrificed himself for me." Miko sobbed into Raf's shoulder. "That stupid- no good- hero-prime-wannabe."

Raf glanced at Wheeljack who met his eyes and nodded, kneeling down and popping open a medical kit. A while back Ratchet had been surprised to know that Wheeljack had some knowledge in medicine and employed him to learn about human medical needs. In this moment he was glad he'd actually listened to the doc bot for once. Wheeljack held his scanner above Miko and studied the readings. Her injuries weren't severe but the cut on her arm would become infected if not cleaned and treated soon.

"Rafael, I'm going to tell you what to do, can you manage?" He said.

Raf opened the medical kit that Wheeljack has placed at their feet.

"Ready."

 **Note! I've changed the name of the story from 'Only Human' to "The Human Condition." I realised that another author Starsaber21 has a story by the same name and out of respect for the author and their content I've changed my story title. I apologise for any confusion in the meantime!**


	4. Jack Darby part 4

June had nearly lost it by the time they'd reached the hospital. They were greeted by special uniforms and directed to a private part of the hospital where they quickly unloaded Jack onto a gurney, wheeling him inside. Fowler slowly climbed out of Ratchets cab, refusing to look at his hands for they were covered in the boys blood. He helped June out and they both ran after the gurney, following the boy and the medics into the room. Ratchet wished with all his might that he could transform and simply follow but he knew that was not possible. Checking his scan of Jack before, Ratchet tried to deduce what the medics could do to save their friend. Collapsed lung, broken ribs, shattered tibia and massive head trauma. If they were to save Jack, it would be a miracle. Ratchet called Fowler.

"I'm returning to base to check on Miko. I leave Jack in your hands."

"Roger. One moment."

Ratchet paused as he heard Fowlder scuffling a bit then what sounded like entering a quiet, enclosed space.

"Ratchet." His voice was lowered. "I just spoke the head paramedic. Things are not good. Jack may not make it through the night."

Ratchet took all his will to avoid crying out in frustration.

"I - I understand. I will be in touch."

Ratchet hung up and restarted his engine, speeding back towards base. He trusted Wheeljack to care for Miko but after seeing Jack's condition, he felt it was his responsibility to make sure she was ok.

Ratchet arrived back at base and saw that Bulkhead, Optimus and Arcee were back. Bulkhead was hovering by Miko, who now had her arm in a sling. Arcee was pacing back and forwards and Optimus was still. Almost too still for the giant leader. As Ratchet arrived at base he heard beeps behind him and realised it was Bumblebee. He quickly commend the young scout.

"Bumblebee, theres been a situation. Jack and Miko have been injured, Rafael was not present at the time so he is fine. Please stay calm and provide support for Arcee, I believe she may need it right now. I need to talk to Optimus."

The pair rolled into base and transformed, earning a small gasp from Raf. Ratchet followed the boys gaze and realized that Jacks blood was on his frame.

"I - I " For a moment Ratchet felt sick. Not sick from his state, but sick from the situation that had thrown them all into this hellish turmoil.

"Excuse me." He said, voice croakingg slightly. Ratchet quickly retreated down the hall to the cleaning bay, trying to ignore the burning stare of dismay that some of his comrades had just given him. Footsteps approached from behind him and Ratchet didn't need to look to know it was Optimus.

"How is Jackson." The prime said.

Ratchet shook his head. "Optimus, I believe we may need to prepare for the worst."

Optimus stopped walking and Ratchet stopped too after a few steps, turning.

"Optimus?" He said, cautiously.

The look in the primes eye was a look he had only seen once before. The time during when Rafael almost perished at the hands of dark energon. Optimus fists were bunched.

"It is not right."

Optimus continued forward and Ratchet entered the scrub bay, allowing the mix of chemicals to wash away the blood on his servos. He hastily scrubbed at his digits, for the red that stained them felt like daggers. Ratchet scrubbed and scrubbed until with frustration he threw the tool at the wall of the bay. He let out an exasperated yell and leant against the wall.

"By the all spark please let him live." Ratchet murmured, staring down at his servos.

Back in the main hangar, Miko had some colour returning to her cheeks after being treated by Raf and Wheeljack. Bulkhead had not left her side and looked wracked with guilt.

"Bulk you couldn't have done anything." She tried to reassure him. "The deceptic-"

"The decepticons are slag." Wheeljack said, cutting her off. "No-one messes with a wrecker and gets away with it."

Miko looked up at the two bots and smiled a little. She felt another blanket around her shoulders and saw Raf sitting beside her. His brave face was the equivalent of a puppy trying not to cry and Miko sighed at the sight, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Will he be ok?" He asked quietly, looking down.

Miko leant against the younger human slightly. She wanted to lie and say that Jack would be ok and good as new. That this was just another close call. But seeing him crumple like a discarded piece of paper, becoming so cold so quickly. She wasn't prepared for the worst, but it had its foreshadowing.

The evening passed slowly. Miko felt the time more than her actual wounds. By the time they had heard any news she and Raf had been asleep for 2 hours. She felt a hand lightly shaking her shoulder and she stirred awake, the realisation of the events that previous evening rushing into her like adrenaline.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, sitting up and disturbing Rafael from his slumber also. Fowler met her expression with one that looked stony cold and drained.

"I, need you two to come with me." Fowler said.

The two humans nodded, glancing at each other wearily and hopping off the berth. They followed Fowler to a unusual car, one not of cybertronian origin.

"Where are we going?" Rafael timidly said.

Fowler sighed. "When the government found out about you two and Jack they ordered me to lay a contingency plan in case something happened. I've been ordered to take you two to a safe house."

Miko frowned. "What about the bots?"

"We will see them soon. Right now I need to focus on you two."

Rafael climbed into the car, albeit slowly but Miko hesitated.

"Fowler," She said, voice clear and heavy. "Under what specific circumstances are we looking at."

Fowler cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. The man almost looked as if he'd been crying. And thats when it hit Miko.

"The circumstance of human fatality."

 **Sorry for the slight hiatus, but thanks for reading. Your support is unquestionably appreciated and valued.**


End file.
